fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Kanada,USA i to coś!
The Adventures of the World - Odcinek 1. Cameo's- Marie Joulie ' ''Widok na jakiś parking w Kanadzie .Samochodem podjeżdza Alice,Chef i Chris.Po chwili wysiadaja i zaczynają się kłócić. 'Chris: '''Mówiłem ci że ja prowadzę te show i koniec!-''(Mówi krzykiem)-. '''Alice: '''Tylko że producenci mnie wybrali na prowadzącą a nie ciebie po tym jak zabalowałeś w Ibizie. '''Chris: '''To był jednorazowe załamanie! '''Alice: Chefie? Możesz coś z nim zrobić? Chef: 'Jasne!-(Uśmiecha się)-''Od dawna na to czekałem!. 5 minut później. 'Alice: '''Zaraz jak to szło?..-(Zastanawia się)-''A juz wiem!. Jestem Alice.Nie znacie mnie bo Chris wyrzucił mnie z roli pomocnika w czasie Totalnej Porazki: Zemsty Wyspy. Ale to nieważne. Postanowiono wznowić pomysł na podróze w reality show i tak powstał The Adventures of the World. 14 zawodników została wybrana spośród 200 tysięcy by zawalczyła o 1 milion złotych.Zadania równiesz nie będą gorsze a może nawet lepsze.Więc czas zacząć : The.. Adventures.. of.. The.. World.... '' ''Wszystko jest czarno niebieskie.Jest pokazany pokój a w nim Alice trzymająca 14 zdjęć.Po chwili rzuca je na ziemie i wybiega przed dzwi a kamera za nią.Kamera jakimś cudem znajduje się w hiszpanii gdzie na widowni stadionu z bykami siedzi Atlantha i Anne trzymające w reku sztuczne walizki.Kamera przemieszcza się na hawaje gdzie na palmie wisi Avalon i nie rusza się. Chwile później łapie walizke od przechodzącego pod nią Victora.Kamera nurkuje w wodzie a nad wodą w łódce wiosłuje Dylan do wyspy na której jest statua wolności a na przegu czeka Chef z już wczesniej złapanym Joel'em i walizką.Na wyspach wielkoanocnych Kelly poszukuje statuetki Alice.Znowu kamera wraca do domu i zauważa przyciemnonego zwycieżce programu razem z walizką i wyrzuca kamere przez okno. Kamera wpada do wulkana we włoszech. Koło niej pizze wcina Sylvia i Kendal oraz RJ a na stół spada walizka pieniędzy.Wszyscy się o nią biją.Na białym domu siedzi Cirke z Heath'em i podziwiają gwiazdy w dzień. A koło nich wjeżdza FBI z czołgiem.Na grenlandii stoją zamarznięci Poul i Rory a po chwili ktoś z oddali podchodzi do nich z piłą.Na koniec widać czarny ekran a w nim wszystkich się bijacych o walizke zawodników.Po chwili Alice odbiera pieniądze i wyrzuca je do dziury.Wszystkie kolory wracają i pojawia się logo The Adventures of the World>'' Jedą dwa autobusy.Po chwili wysiada pierwszy uczestnik. 'Alice: '''Cześć Joel.Jak się masz? '''Joel: '''A dobrze, ostatnio zdałem na młodszego asystenta fryzjera.Jak chcesz moge cię uczesać? '''Alice: '''Tak,tak-(Mówi ironicznie)-''Ustaw się po prawej. Po chwili z autobusu wychodzą wściekłe na siebie RJ i Anne. '''RJ: '''Ukradłaś mi moje prefumy! '''Anne: '''Nie,ja je tylko pożyczyłam,nie jestem zła, wylał się przez Joel'a '''Joel: '''Napewno nie przezemnie! '''Alice: Cisza!''-(Krzykneła)- Anne, stań koło Joel'a a ty Rj,ustaw się po lewej. '''Anne: '''Super.Przynajmniej nie będe z tą wariatką ale bede musiała znosić tego wariata! ''Z autobusu wysiada Kendal. Kendal: 'Alice? Mielismy byc na obozie a nie na parkingu. '''Alice: '''Wiem.Jesteś podejrzliwy i nieufny ale lepiej żebyś robił co ci każe.Stań koło RJ. ''Na kendala skoczyła Avalon którą popchnął Dylan. 'Dylan: '''Mogłabyś szybciej wyjść z tego autobusu!-(''Krzyknął)-'' '''Avalon: '''Auć! Będe miała siniaka ale cóż.Cześć wszystkim.Co mam teraz zrobić Alice? '''Alice: '''Może zejdź z Kendala.Ustań koło Anne. '''Avalon: '''O! przepraszam cię Kendal. ''Kednal staje koło RJ a Avalon koło Anne. 'Dylan: '''A ja? Co mam zrobić?-(patrzy sie dziwnie na Alice)-'' 'Alice: '''Stań koło RJ albo Chef cie postawi tam siłą. ''Dylan staje koło RJ.Po chwili jako ostatnia wychodzi Sylvia po czym autobus odjeżdża. 'Sylvia: '''Dzień dobry wszstkim!. '''Alice: '''Cześć Sylvia, co tam? '''Sylvia: '''Nie chce mi się mowić. '''Alice: '''A więc stań koło RJ. ''Sylvia staje koło Rj .Po czym podjeżdża kolejny Autobus.Wysiada z niego Cirke i Heath. 'Cirke: '''Dzięń Dobry a raczej Dzień Zły .Dobra tam. ''Cirke staje koło Avalon. 'Alice: '''Nie miałaś stanąć koło Avalon. '''Avalon: '''Cześć, wydajesz się byc smutna. '''Cirke: '''Tak, moja dusza jest pusta. '''Heath: '''Cześć, jestem Heath. Albo jak sie tu mówi Hallo, ich bin Heath. '''Alice: '''Nie jestesmy w Niemczech tylko w Kanadzie. '''Heath: '''A co to za różnica? '''Alice: '''Stań koło Cirke. ('Anne: 'Jak narazie w mojej drużynie są same patałachy jak na przykład Heath.Jest głupkiem.) ''Następnie z autobusu wysiada Victor z Poul'em. '''Victor: '''A on na to: Nie nazywam się Carl. '''Poul: '''Nie jarze o co ci chodzi. '''Victor:'' -(Zastanawia się)- A o czym my wogóle mówiliśmy. ('Poul:Nie chce byc w drużynie z Victorem bo jest denerwujący.Gadał przez cały czas o niczym a gdy się go pytałem o czym tak mówi on odpowiada niewiem.) 'Alice: '''Witajcie i stancie koło Sylvii ('Poul: 'No Nie!-(Krzyczy)-'') Z autobusu wychodzi Atlantha. 'Alice: '''Jak Podróż? '''Atlantha: '''Dobrze tylko dokładnie nie wiem gdzie jesteśmy. '''Alice: '''Wszystko wam wyjaśnie niedługo.Stań prosze koło Anne. ''Atlantha staje koło Anne w tym czasie z autobusu wychodzą Kelly i Rory. 'Alice: '''I jak? Wszystko dobrze jest? '''Rory: '''A jeżeli odpowiem twierdząca odczepisz się? ('Sylvia: Rory jest wredny i nie chciałabym z nim współpracować.) Kelly: 'Przepraszam, gdzie stoi moja drużyna? '''Alice: '''Rory staje koło Kendala, zaś ty koło Cirke. ''Wszyscy się ustawiają. ('Kelly: '''Wiem na kim wypróbuje mój plan w 4 krokach. Na Cirke!) '''Alice: 'Żeby nie było czas żeby nazwać was.Wymyślajcie nazwy. '''RJ: '''Może cos wspólnego z wakacjami. '''Rory: '''Ja bym polecał bardziej coś o mnie! '''Sylvia: '''Nikt nie chce takiego pomysłu słyszeć.Czas nas goni. '''Kendal: '''A może wczasowicze. '''Poul: '''Nieźle '''Victor: '''Mi się zbytnio nie podoba ale dobra. '''Dylan: Nazwijcie się jak chcecie, mnie to nie obchodzi. Plik:Wczasowicze.png Kelly: '''Coś co sie kojarzy z podróżami. '''Cirke: '''Nie pytajcie się mnie bo moje serce jest zbyt puste żeby cos wymyślić. '''Atlantha: '''Podróznicy? '''Avalon: '''Takie coś już było. '''Joel: '''Rio de Drużyno. '''Anne: '''Chyba Rio de Durnoto.Nigdy w zyciu. '''Heath: '''No to może Pasaż. '''Kelly: To nie o sklepie.Zaraz... Pasażerowie Joel: Fajnie Plik:Pasażerowie.png Alice: 'Brawo, Macie tu wszystko potrzebne reczy. Koperte odczytajcie razem ale dopiero jak odjade. ''Alice podaje każdej drużynie małą mapke,bilety i dla wszystkich koperte.Później wsiada do samochodu i odjeżdża. Dalej na parkingu. Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Cirke posiada list i go odczytuje: "Wasze miny sa teraz pewnie bezcenne .Zadanie jest proste .Musicie odnazleźć samolot.Jesteście przy granicy Kanady i USA a ten pojazd jest w Nowym Yorku.Macie do tego zadania mapke i bilety.Przeczytajcie co jest na nich napisane to będziecie wiedzieć co zrobić.Drużyna która pierwsza przyjdzie na mete wraz z biletami zdobędziecie nagrode. Pozdrowienia Alice" 'Sylvia: '''Co ona miała na myśli z napisem na biletach. '''RJ: '''Ja już wiem co miała na myśli. ''Wczasowicze bięgną w strone miasta . '''Atlantha: '''To teraz tylko my niewiemy o co chodzi.Masz ten list? '''Cirke: '''Tak.Ale w nim jest tylko zadanie i coś o bilecie. '''Kelly: To sprawdźmy co jest na nich napisane. Heath: 'Na moim nic niema tylko że pociag do Nowego Yorku. '''Avalon: '''Bo właśnie o to chodzi,musimy iść do pociągu. ''Ruszają w strone miasta. Gdzieś na stacji. Plik:Wczasowicze.png 'Sylvia: '''Rory? Możesz powtórzyć gdzie idziemy? '''Rory: '''Co ja jestem? Masz przecież bilet. '''RJ: '''Nikt nie ma oprócz ciebie.Przecież tak się umówiliśmy. '''Rory: '''No ok. Idziemy na peron 2. godz 14:49..... ''Wiatr porywa bilety. '''Victor: '''Co zrobiłeś z biletami? '''Rory: '''Wyleciały mi z rąk. '''Sylvia: '''To zostało tylko biegnąć do pociągu a później się wymyśli jak dalej przebrnąć '''Kendal: '''To lepiej migiem bo zaraz będzie 14:45. ''(Kendal: '''Myśle że to zrobił specjalnie.) ''(Rory: 'Jasne że specjalnie to zrobiłem,sądze jednak że Dylan uprzykszy im życie.) Plik:Pasażerowie.png '''Kelly: '''Chyba ich wyprzedziliśmy. '''Anne: '''Pewnie że tak! ('Anne: 'Nasza drużyna jest poprostu lepsza.) '''Atlantha: '''To ruchy do pociągu! '''Joel: '''Ty mi roskazujesz? '''Heath: '''No wsiadaj! ''Wszyscy wsiedli do pociągu.Przed zamknięciem się drzwi do pociągu wsiedli Wczasowicze. Pociąg. 249km do Nowego Yorku. Plik:Pasażerowie.png Siedzą w przedziałach i opowiadają historie. 'Anne: '''Kiedyś włożyłam szuszarke do mikrofalówki i .... ''Troche dalej siedzą Avalon,Cirke i Kelly... 'Kelly: '''No, Cirke? Co tam u ciebie słychać? '''Cirke: '''Chciałam tylko powiedzieć że właśnie sobie rozmawiam z Avalon o smutku. '''Avalon: '''Tak, rozmawiamy o wacie cukrowej złamanych serc-(Chihocze)-'' ('Kelly: '''Wygląda na to że Cirke znalazła sobie przyjaciela ale ja się nie poddam.) Plik:Wczasowicze.png ''W pośpiechu wczasowicze weszli do łazienki i tam się schowali. 'RJ: '''Mam nadzieje że nic nam się nie stanie. '''Dylan: '''Jeżeli nie weźmiesz ręki to ci coś napewno się stanie. Pociąg. 51km do Nowego Yorku. Plik:Wczasowicze.png ''Wszyscy w łazience prawie usneli.Gdy nagle konduktor zaczął pukac do łazienki. 'Konduktor: '''Otwierać! '''Sylvia: '''I co my zrobimy?-(Mówi szpetem)-'' 'Kendal: '''Coś trzeba zrobić. ''Pochwili konduktor jakims sposobem otworzył dzwi wziął wszystkich za koszulki.Pociąg sie zatrzymał i ich z niego wyrzucił. Plik:Pasażerowie.png '''Anne: '''Co jest? '''Joel: '''Pewnie pasażerowie na gape. '''Heath: Chocmy sprawdzić. Gdy Heath próbował dzwi otworzyć się rozwaliły i potrzedł do nich konduktor. Konduktor: 'Co wyście huligany zrobiły? '''Heaht: '''My? Nic. ''Konduktor wywalił ich z pociągu przy Pubie. Jakiś przystanek autobusowy. 49km do Nowego Yorku. Plik:Wczasowicze.png Wszyscy siedzą na ławe.Nagle przychodzi Victor. '''Kendal: I co? Masz te bilety? Victor: 'Mam. Łapcie. ''Victor rzuca wszystkim bilety i wsiadaja do autobusu. 'RJ: '''Zaraz! A co zrobimy gdy nieznajdziemy samolotu? '''Poul: '''To prawie niemożliwe jest nieznalezienie samolotu skoro mamy mape. '''RJ: '''A racja! ('RJ: 'Czasem jestem taka głupia.) Przy Pubie. 37 km do Nowego Yorku. Plik:Pasażerowie.png ''Pasażerowie rozmyślają nad rozwiązaniem sytuacji. 'Avalon: '''I co my teraz zrobimy.-(Krzyczy)-'' '''Joel: '''Dalej tak mów a nic nie zrobimy. '''Heath: '''Przecież nie możemy przegrać. '''Cirke: '''Co racja to racja.Musimy cos wykombinować. '''Anne: '''A może pojedziemy na tych motorach. '''Atlantha: '''Mamy ukraść? ''(Atlantha: '''Mnie inaczej wychowali rodzice ale jak mus to mus.) Kelly:' Niech będzie tak na jeden wsiada Altantha i Anne, na drugi:Joel i Heath a na trzeci ja i Cirke. 'Avalon: '''A ja? '''Cirke: '''Ty usiądziesz na kierownice. Gdzieś przy Nowym Yorku. Plik:Wczasowicze.png ''Sylvia,Victor i Poul kłócą się z kierowcą. '''Sylvia: '''Niech pan jedzie szybciej! '''Kierowca: '''Nie moge. '''Victor: '''Szybciej! '''Kierowca: No nie moge bo wiąze pasażerów. Poul: No niech pan przyspieszy! Kierowca: Ile razy mam mówić że nie moge przyśpieszyć!''-(Krzyczy)-'' Nagle Dylan go walnął po czym traci przytomność.Kierownice odrazu przejął Victor. Victor: '''Co ty żeś zrobił? '''Sylvia: '''Jeśli nas złapią to już po nas. '''Dylan: '''Nie bójcie się zdążymy! ''(Poul: '''Dylan to psychopata.) '''RJ: '''To pewnie źle sie skończy. Na peronie Metra. Plik:Pasażerowie.png ''Po przybyciu do Nowego Yorku wsiadli oni do byle jakiego pociągu metra a znaleźli się niewadomo gdzie. Kelly: '''Gdzie my jesteśmy? '''Avalon: Na pewno na stacji metra ale konkretnie niewiem. Joel: Może kogoś zapytamy. Cirke: Ci ludzie biegają jak zaginione dusze i niezdążysz się zapytać. Anne: Więc zapytajmy tego robota. Wszyscy z przerażeniem podchodzą do osoby w białym płaszczu kasku podobnym do robota.Po chwili zdejmuje kask. Kelly: '''Marie Joulie?! '''Marie Joulie: Tak, to ja a co? Anne: Powinnaś chyba być w domu po tym jak wyleciałaś z Wiejskiej Legendy. Skąd się tu znalazłaś? Marie Joulie: No to tak.Kiedy zostałam wyrzucona przez osła w powietrze walnełam o drzewo przez co straciłam przytomność.Jakimś cudem zleciałam na Autobus do Nowego Yorku.Fajnie nie. Joel: Tylko że wyrzucono cie 2 tygodnie temu. Marie Joulie: I od tamtej pory próbuje zebrać na bilet powrotny by wrócić do domu. Cirke: Jaka biedulka. Atlantha: A wiesz gdzie znajduje się samolot TAW. Marie Joulie: Wiem. Heath: A byś nam powiedziała. Marie Joulie: Nie,chyba że mnie weźmiecie ze sobą. Kelly: Nie mamy wyboru,więc weśmy ją. (Kelly: 'Marie Joulie jest silna.Ja bym nie wytrzymała bez domu przez 2 tygodnie.) ''Wszyscy wsiedli do metra. Lotnisko. Przy samolocie stoi związany Chris.Przy nim stoją Alice i Chef pijąc szampana. '''Alice: '''Myśle że już dawno powinni tutaj być te patałachy. '''Chef: Pewnie zaraz przybędą. Prosto na nich jedzie jakiś autobus.Po ciężkim hamowaniu autobus stoi przy samolocie, Alice: 'Tak! A myślałam że to ja ta walnięta. ''Z autobusu wychodzą wczasowicze. Plik:Wczasowicze.png '''Sylvia: '''Jest! Wygraliśmy. '''Alice: Nie tak szybko! Macie bilety. Sylvia: Nie ale.... Alice: A więc to pasażerowie wygrali , ale kiedy przybędą. Wszyscy patrzą na Dylana i Rorego ze złością.''Nagle przybywają pasażerowie. Plik:Pasażerowie.png '''Joel: '''O nie! przegraliśmy-(Smutny Wykrzykuje)-'' Alice: Nie, bo wygraliście. Marie Joulie? Marie Joulie: '''Tak, Alice? '''Anne: Więc się znacie? Alice: A niemówiłam wam. Marie Joulie miała spowolnić a własciwie wykiwac jedną z drużyn co jej sie nie udało. Kelly: Czyli tak naprawde nic ci się nie stało. Marie Joulie: Tak,przepraszam was ale zaproponowała mi 20.000 dolarów. Alice: Których z resztą niedostatnie za nieudane zadanie.Zanim dojdzie do eliminacji zapraszam was na zwiedzenie samolotu. Anne: To nie samolot, to Awionetka. Alice: Przez cięcia kosztów starczyło nam na ten samolot.Jest dwa razy większy niż z Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Klasa 1. Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Alice: '''To jest Klasa 1 a właściwie Buisnes Klasa.Tutaj jest wszystko.Mini Bar,normalne siedzenia i wiele innych. '''Sylvia: '''Wow! Chciałabym tu zostać! '''Alice: Tylko że nie możesz. Klasa 2. Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Alice: To druga klasa ale nie najgorsza bo najgorszą zamkneliśmy niewiadomo dlaczego.Nie ma tu specjalnych atrakcji oraz zbyt dobrych siedzeń ale coś jest.Musimy się śpieszyć. Korytarz główny. Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Alice: '''To jak ktoś się domysla jest korytaż. po prawej jest Pokój Zwierzeń toalety i Pokój Ceremonii.Po lewej zaś Stołówka.A więc tak: Pasażerowie mogą się udać do Klasy 1 a z Wczasowiczami widze się na ceremonii. ''(Rory: '''Napewno nie odpadne pierwszy.) Ceremonia. Plik:Wczasowicze.png ''Wszyscy spoglądają tylko na Rorego i Dylana. Alice: Witajcie na swojej pierwszej ceremoni ofiary losu.Tym razem głosowaliście na specjalnym palmtopie w pokoju zwierzeń.Oznakami bezpieczeństwa są Paszporty. Głosowaliście prawie jednogłośnie.Bezpieczni są: *Sylvia *Poul *Kendal *RJ *Victor Alice rzuciła im paszporty. Alice: Zostały jeszcze dwie osoby: Rory i Dylan. Rory. Byłeś pewny siebie ale straciłeś bilety.Dylan. Ty zaś byłeś niemiły i spowodowałeś stracenie przytomności kierowcy Autobusu.Mimo tego ostatni paszport otrzymuje....... .. .. .. .. .. .. Alice: Rory. Dylan:'''Jak to! Głosowaliście na mnie.Ale cóż ,najwyżej skocze razem z spadochronem. '''Alice: Nie dokońca.Pomyslelismy nad czymś straszniejszym.Widzisz to armatke na kulki w rozmiarze XXL? Z niej właśnie zostaniesz wystrzelony. Dylan: Nie ma tak... Stażyści zakładają mu kaftan bezpieczeństwa.I koło niego na armatke wsadzają Marie Joulie. Marie Joulie: Co ty robisz? Alice: Wyrzucam cię. Lina zostaje naciągnięta przez sprzęgło i wystrzela ich w powietrze. Alice: 'Czy Kelly uda się przekonac do siebie Cirke?Czy Rory nadal bedzie broił?I kto odpadnie nastepny? Dowiedzie sie tego czytają The Adventures of the World. Ekskluzywny klip ''Gdzieś w powietrzu.Dylan i Marie Joulie nadal lecą. '''Dylan: Marie Joulie? Pomożesz mi? Marie Joulie: Mam własne zmartwienia. Marie Joulie walneła w dach autbusu który jedzie z Nowego Yorku. Dylan: Haha! Dobrze ci tak... Po chwili Spadochron Dylana zachacza się o drzewo. Dylan: Boże! KONIEC! Podobał się odcinek? I dziękuje za przeczytanie. Super Fajny Fajny,ale czegoś brakuje Może być Od biedy ujdzie Żałosny